


our own little tour

by vindice



Series: for him. [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, 11-20, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, POV Alternating, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: In which they’re married, and they rent a cabin.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: for him. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124261
Comments: 28
Kudos: 139





	1. “Is your seatbelt on?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamonnaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonnaie/gifts).



> them <3

“Yeah,” Sykkuno says, eyes brimming with excitement. 

Corpse takes Sykkuno’s hand and brings it to his lips, kissing his open palm. Sykkuno cups his face and smiles tenderly. Something warm unfurls from Corpse’s sternum at that, and he can’t help but smile back.

Sykkuno has that effect on people, Corpse has always known it. He’s glad to be one of those fortunate enough to have seen it up close and personal.

“Tell me the plan again?”

“Drive a few hours, grab some food on the way. Then go directly to the cabin.”

“Alright.”

He doesn’t let go of Sykkuno’s hand.


	2. “Try some.”

Corpse holds his fork up to Sykkuno’s mouth, who immediately opens it up, making him smile.

“Good boy,” Corpse praises softly.

A lovely shade of pink colors Sykkuno’s cheeks. “You can’t say things like that, love.”

Corpse hums, amused. “But it’s alright when  _ you  _ do?”

“That’s different,” Sykkuno smiles.

He chuckles. “How so?”

“Well…”

Sykkuno looks at Corpse from under his lashes. He reaches out to cup his face, slides up his hand until his fingers bury in Corpse’s hair.

Corpse swallows when Sykkuno leans forward and whispers against his lips, “You  _ are _ a good boy,” right before kissing him.


	3. “Take mine.”

He doesn’t wait for Corpse to take the drink, he just brings the cup to his face and slips the straw under the face mask to press it to Corpse’s lips. It makes Corpse giggle like it’s the funniest thing Sykkuno’s ever done—never mind the fact that he always does this when Corpse has his hands busy.

Sykkuno smiles widely at that; he doesn’t think he will ever get tired of hearing that sound.

“Drink the ‘nade, cherub.”

Corpse’s laughter slowly dies down, but Sykkuno knows he’s still smiling behind his mask even as he drinks his strawberry lemonade.


	4. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

Corpse considers declining, but even he knows they’ll only benefit from switching places.

It’ll do them good to stretch their legs some. Sykkuno can burn off some restless energy by taking the wheel, and Corpse can take a break. He doesn’t want to admit it, but his arm is growing numb and his uncovered eye is getting dry. He could also do with a nap.

“Okay,” he agrees.

Any feelings of inadequacy at his own shortcomings disappear before they can even begin, the way it usually does whenever Sykkuno smiles at him like that, so understanding, so loving and sweet.


	5. “I saved a piece for you.”

“But it’s the last one,” Sykkuno doesn’t pout, but his small tone and the look on his face are a near thing. It fills Corpse’s chest with warmth.

“And I want you to have it,” Corpse says simply.

“Okay,” Sykkuno says, before promptly eating the spicy chicken nugget he offers him, licking the BBQ sauce right off Corpse’s fingers. All without looking away from the road.

He really saw it coming, but the way Sykkuno eats it without needing to be asked twice makes Corpse wheeze.

“Was it good?” He asks.

Sykkuno gives him a quick, cheeky grin. “The best.”


	6. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

“Alright,” Corpse surrenders easily when Sykkuno takes the bags right off his hands. “But take it easy. That’s still half our baggage.”

Sykkuno peers up at him innocently. “I don’t think these suitcases can carry that much, to be honest.”

It takes him a second to get it, but then he’s laughing. Sykkuno smiles triumphantly.

“If I make it from here to the living room, do I get a prize?”

“Oh?” Corpse teases.

Sykkuno flutters his lashes, smoothly enough that Corpse is mostly sure it’s a coincidence. Mostly.

Corpse kisses his husband sweetly. “Get in there and you get another.”


	7. “What do you want to watch?”

“What do they have?” Corpse asks, wrapping his arms around Sykkuno’s waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Sykkuno leans against his husband’s chest. “Netflix, Tubi. Amazon too, I think.”

He smiles when Corpse kisses the tender skin behind his ear.

Corpse hums thoughtfully against Sykkuno’s neck. “Erased,” he decides.

“Netflix it is.” Sykkuno nods. He basks in the warmth of his love’s embrace for a moment longer, before moving away and pulling Corpse towards the couch.

Sykkuno sits first, then Corpse settles between his legs. After finding a comfortable position, they spend all evening rewatching the anime.


	8. “It looks good on you.”

“Yeah?” Sykkuno grins up at him, half-lidded eyes shining with mirth.

He’s laying on his stomach waiting for Corpse to join him in bed, nothing but a hoodie covering him. Corpse’s comfiest hoodie, the one he packed because he knows it’s Sykkuno’s favorite.

It’s too big on him, reaching mid-thigh, the sleeves long enough that only his fingertips peek out.

Corpse’s skin heats up, and his heart skips a beat. He likes this side of Sy; playful and bright.

Happiness suits him, Corpse thinks.

He licks his lips. “Yeah,” Corpse says. “But then again, everything looks good on you, babe.”


	9. “No reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you staring at me?”

Sykkuno makes a noncommittal sound. “If you say so.”

There’s an amused lilt to his tone, and Corpse can’t help but chuckle. He squeezes Sykkuno’s side gently where his hand rests on his waist, leans to kiss his husband’s temple.

“I just like watching you.”

Sykkuno snuggles on Corpse’s side, and Corpse rests his cheek atop Sykkuno’s head.

“You see me all the time,” Sy points out.

“And I never get tired of it,” Corpse replies without missing a beat.

Sy looks up at him. “Sap,” he says, but he’s smiling, and his cheeks are a lovely shade of pink.


	10. “Go back to sleep.”

Corpse’s eyes flutter closed without a second thought, and Sykkuno can’t help the little smile that tugs at the corner of his mouth.

As he gets up, his eyes fall on the clock sitting on the nightstand. It reads 11:15 AM in bright green letters, which means it’s only been a little over two hours since they went to sleep after playing until morning with their friends. Corpse won’t get up for a while though, and that’s all that matters.

Sykkuno walks into the kitchen, gathers all the ingredients he’ll need for Corpse’s birthday cake, and gets to work.


End file.
